Rise Of The Guardians: Elsa Edition
by Inconspicuous Username
Summary: Imagine the ROLG story had a new character. Imagine Elsa, also known as Cupid, was already a guardian when Jack was chosen. Would the guardians still come out as the victors? Jack Frost has always lived a lonely life. What he doesn't understand is a certain girl with platinum blond hair can relate. Naturally the two form a friendship, but soon a question arises. Could they be more?
1. The Introduction

**Elsa Lovegood**

Elsa sighed as she rested her hand on the top of the Eiffel Tower. She watched the boy down below send a breakup text to his girlfriend. A text!

Fuming, she raced down to the bench and shot a small blast of ice at his foot. For a second she considered the suspicions this might arise, but she shrugged all her worries aside and watched the boy struggle.

A devilish grin made its way to her pale complexioned face, as she brushed a strand of loose hair from her platinum blond braid, and headed to find Mariah. She knew the perfect cure for the breakup text she had just received.

Mariah laid on her bed, a mixture of angry and sad tears streaming down her face. Elsa sighed once again, feeling her heart grow sad. She blew a small kiss at the girl, causing Mariah to stand up and begin fixing herself up.

She brushed her frizzy brown hair, and added mascara on the eyelashes resting over her matching chestnut colored eyes.

Elsa lead her outside simply by placing a thought in Mariah's head to do so. A power that made her job simpler. Yet, she could not demand someone to fall in love, for love takes time.

Elsa immediately picked up on a guy a few blocks away once they arrived outside. Soon the guy was right in front of the two wearing a sad expression. Of course, he could only see Mariah.

"You called?" He asked shyly while holding up his cell phone.

Mariah laughed hoarsely, nodding her head slightly.

"So...a text huh?" The guy questioned awkwardly. Elsa fought the urge to face palm at his attempt.

Instead, she sprinkled just a bit of red dust over the pair knowing the real sparks would happen over time. She didn't want the relationship to be rushed, she just gave them slight help before flying away.

She pondered the thought of her having a relationship like theirs. Only Elsa knew the boy, Josh, had a gigantic crush on Mariah, to say the least that is. It would be fun to have a guy consider her in the same way.

She shook her head slightly, giving the moon a quick frown. She couldn't have love, in fact she couldn't even have a friend. She remembered her conversation with the moon just a few months before.

" _I don't understand why no one can see me" she expressed._

" _Give it time" was the simple reply she got in return._

" _Time!" Elsa screamed. "I've given it three hundred years and I have nothing to show for it!"_

 _Only silence followed her anger. She collapsed to the floor in frustrated._

" _What's the point of being immortal if you are all alone" she cried. She felt weak as a few tears ran down her face._

The moon had only spoke to her once before that. Manny had explained she was to be called Elsa Lovegood. She was also to be known to mortals as Cupid. Little did she know at the time that Cupid was illustrated as a baby with an arrow that no one believes in.

 **Jack Frost**

Jack leapt through the city of Burgess spreading snow to the small town. He blew papers around and mischievously tripped a few people by 'accident'.

His eyes spotted a young boy with brown hair playing with some friends. He casually blew on a snowball before throwing it at the child. The boy laughed slightly. "Okay who threw that?"

"It wasn't big foot kiddo" Jack commented.

Jamie threw a snowball at Pippa, Jamie's friend.

"Jamie Bennett! No fair!" She exclaimed.

Jamie wore a goofy grin. "You struck first!" Soon Jamie and his friends were getting into a full blown snowball fight.

Jack smiled, racing in between the children. "Alright, who needs ammo?" He asked, as if they would respond.

Suddenly, a girl squealed in fear. "Crud, I hit Cupcake."

The girl, Cupcake Jack guessed, turned around rather aggressively. Jack laughed to himself as he blew on another snowflake and hit her.

Even she couldn't hold back her laughter. Soon the whole group was sledding on hills, with slight help from Jack Frost.

He specifically lead Jamie away causing him to fly through the city. The wind blew back his brown locks of hair, fear striking his eyes.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

"Come on, don't worry kid, I gotcha" Jack explained to deaf ears.

Jack smiled, ever so slightly, as more fear lit up Jamie's expression. He knew he would calm down in a second.

"Hold on. It's gonna be alright."

"Ahhhh! No, no, no, no…" Jamie trailed off.

"Keep up with me kid" Jack told him. "Take a left." Jack continued to guide the sled through traffic and around different pedestrians.

He then created a rank to avoid upcoming dangers.

"Whoa" Jack said, watching Jamie fly through the air.

Jamie landed in a pile of snow up against the statute of Thaddeus Burgess, colonial settler.

A small chuckle escaped through Jack's lips as he watched Jamie's fear turn to excitement.

"Whoaaa!" he begins, ignoring the worry of his friends. " Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid - I did a jump and I slid under a car -ERF!"

A nearby sofa from a van slid over and hit Jamie. The kids cringed slightly.

"Whoops" Jack chuckled.

An anxious silence occurred as the kids waited to see if Jamie was alright.

Luckily, Jamie popped up wearing a goofy grin with a small gap. He showed all the kids proudly. "Cool! A Tooth!"

"Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!" Jamie's friend told him.

"Oh, no…" Jack said, watching the friends have fun over the tooth. Sadness flooded through him like a crashing wave.

"That's totally awesome. You lucky bug! Lucky!" Jamie's friend from before said.

Jack watched it in horror. "No!"

"I gotta put this under my pillow!" Jamie told the group.

"Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!"

The kids paid no attention and continued chatting about the tooth fairy.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here!"

Whoosh! Jamie stepped through Jack as if he didn't exist.

Momentarily shaken, Jack thought back to the first person that walked through him.

 _"Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared."_

 _A boy's body was lifted from a pond, bathed in moonlight. The boy had striking white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and bare feet._

 _"But then...then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did...I wasn't scared anymore."_

 _The boy, Jack, floated down onto the nearby ice._

 _"Why I was there, and what I was meant to do - that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will."_

 _He gazed around in confusion. Spotting a staff, he curiously picked it up. On command after Jack's cold touch, the staff shot out a bit of Frost. Jack stared at it, even more confused._

 _He twirled around and flew into the air._

 _Shakily, he landed on a tree branch and spotted a nearby town._

 _He flew down to a boy. "Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?"_

 _Whoosh, the boy stepped through him. He was left speechless, his emotions caused a slight snow to appear._

 _Unaware of Jack's presence, more people stepped through him. A cold shiver ran through his veins. He stared around at his surroundings, pleading for someone to see. Unable to handle it all, he darted into the forest._

 _"My name is Jack Frost - how do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me."_

Jack pondered it all sadly. Why, he thought sadly staring at the moon. Why put me through this torture?


	2. A New Guardian

**Author's Note: So, this chapter only will be written in present tense. I accidentally started writing like that (don't ask me how) and just decided to roll with it. I will go back to past tense for the next chapter.**

 **North**

North paces the floor of his beautiful globe room in fear. "Pitch" he mumbles in his Russian accent. Had you heard him, the name would have sounded like a curse word; a word you spit out in disgust.

He watches the lights flicker out across the giant globe before him. Ten. Twenty. Thirty. Continuously the lights seize to exist.

"I should have known." Still he paces around, unsure of what the next step should be. That is, until a large storm of black sand sweeps across the globe. An evil cackling sound surroundes him.

"Pitch" North spat once again. A dark shadow appears in the background. Suddenly, the answer is clear. His muscular hand grips the edge of the emergency lever. Slowly, he pulls it back.

Beautiful lights shoot into the air. To a mere mortal, they would have appeared a pleasant thing. However, to the guardians the 'Northern Lights' were nothing to take lightly. For Sandy, Tooth, Elsa, and Bunnymund were on their way, fearing the worst.

 **Tooth**

A beautiful palace stands, a majestic sight. Brightly colored winged creatures fly in and out with ease. Their leader, Tooth, giving them all directions, a joyful smile on her face.

"Chicago, Sector 6 -- 37 molars, 22 bicuspids, 18 central incisors. Moscow Sector 9 -- 22 incisors, 18 premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain advisory!" Tooth directs. She appears to be almost half humming bird.

Tooth then notices one of the small flying creatures, a mini version of herself, carrying a tooth. She squeals in delight.

"Look how she flossed!"

All happiness floods out of her eyes in an instant, as the lights appear in the corner of her eye.

She gasps, taking off into the air.

 **Sandy**

The sandman gently guides dreams to his believers. Sand sculptures of unicorns, dragons, and so much more surround the creator.

Sandy looks at peace, a calming smile resting on his golden face. For he himself, seems to be made of sand. His hair rest in golden spikes, and he is rather on the short side.

All of a sudden, the calming nature of the man flees, leaving a man in distress, hardly recognizable.

Sandy conjures up a sand airplane, hopping in and fastening his helmet. He knows this means a tragedy has occurred.

 **Elsa**

Elsa groans at the sudden winter around her. A little late Jack, she thought. Whatever he had been doing, he shouldn't have done. Weather channels were lining up to report the strange weather in the typically hot Orlando.

"Idiot" Elsa mumbles. She had had it up to here with that inconsiderate child who constantly played with the couples she tried so desperately to help.

The story of James and Lily came to mind...

 _T_ _he young boy, 14 year old James, had been hoping to impress Lily for quite some time. Finally, he devised a plan. They lived in the perfect place, Paris. He decided when she went on her usual walk he would surprise her with her favorite flowers and then guide her to the top of the Eiffel Tower (tickets to the top previously purchased of course) where he would explain his feelings._

 _He picked a beautiful day to do it, and Elsa had watched, her heart full of joy at the scene, when a certain white haired boy swung his staff around creating snowflakes._

 _"What are you doing?" Elsa growled. "There is no snow predicted. Besides James is finally making his move."_

 _"Making his move" Jack mocked sarcastically. He tapped his staff on the floor causing James to slip and fall. Lily gave a small giggle, helping him up while he blushed red._

 _"What was that for!" Elsa exclaimed._

 _"Fun" Jack said merely with a shrug of his shoulders._

 _She huffed in annoyance. "Leave my work alone!"_

 _"Quite a temper you've got your majesty" Jack chuckled. "If you weren't so beautiful, I would almost be offended."_

 _"That doesn't even make sense" Elsa argued. " First of all, I'm not 'your majesty'. Second of all...you know what, I don't even know how to explain the way that does not make sense! Like what even!"_

 _"Calm down your majesty" Jack suggested. "You like making love, and I like pranking love. Clearly, we were not destined to be the best of friends."_

 _"This is the last couple you mess with" Elsa demanded._

Sadly, it had not been. Even after the incredible blizzard that seemed to completely ruined James' plan, Elsa managed to get the two together.

Soon following the tragic event Jack caused with Romeo and Juliet. The original, where do you think Shakespeare first got the idea?

She shakes her head, suddenly noticing the lights in the sky. Nothing like a trip to North's, where she can talk to her fellow guardians who don't understand the real value of their fame.

 **Bunnymund**

A tall bunny sits on a rock, concentrating on painting the egg in front of him with perfection. Around him swarms of nicely decorated egg sprout legs running towards large tunnels.

The place is peaceful. The grass is green, flowers blooming. It is the perfect scene for spring. The large grey bunny compliments the whole look with his own spring-like appearance.

The sky begins shining brightly, illuminating in many colors. The bunny's eyes narrow in concern, his precious egg dropping to the ground. He taps his foot on the ground twice, a small hole appearing. Without giving it a second thought, the bunny disappears into the hole.

 **North**

North approaches the ground, a serious expression worn on his jolly face. "My fellow Guardians - It is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe - to bring wonder, hope, love, and dreams. And so, I've called us all here for one reason, and one reason only -the children are in danger."

They all wear serious expressions now. Tooth gently comforts a few of her flying companions, as they crawl into her hands.

"An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back" North continus. "We alone can stop him. Pitch is back."

"Pitch? Pitch Black?" Tooth gasps.

"Pitch made an appearance today" North points to the globe.

"Pitch was here mate?" Bunnymund questions.

"Well...not exactly. But his shadow swept across the globe" North moves his hands in dramatic effect. "Then there was this laughing…"

The group stares at him, not seeming to buy it.

"I can feel it in my belly" he adds.

"I came here for your belly" Bunnymund snarls. "Easter is in three days. If I did this three days before Christmas…"

"Ah" North interrupts. "But Easter is not the same as Christmas."

Bunnymund growls, suddenly looking very impatient. "Listen mate, what are we even suppose to do?"

North looks off in thought, not quite sure himself. What he doesn't realize is a mute Sandy stands behind him trying to alert the group. A sand arrow stood above his head pointing at the moon above.

Elsa, who had been sitting in the corner for the most part huffs in annoyance. "Seriously guys" she yells. "Look at Sandy!"

Elsa has grown quite fond of Sandy over the years. In fact, she looked up to him in many ways. He had become the father figure she never truly had had before.

"A new guardian" North gasps.

Elsa snaps her head towards the ornate symbol on the floor. "A new guardian huh?" She walks to the platform."Pitch is actually back."

"What? Why would a new guardian be needed?" asks Bunnymund. "We've been fine in the past, why would we need help now?"

"Must be a big deal" North admits. "Manny thinks we need help!"

A guessing game begans of who the new guardian with be.

A sand image of a four leaf clover appears above Sandy's head.

"The Leprechaun?" Tooth guesses along with Sandy.

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog" Bunnymund chants.

An image of a young boy, a staff resting in his thin hands, appears.

"No!" Elsa yells.

"On second thought, I prefer the groundhog" Bunnymund agrees.

"For once we're on the same page" Elsa chuckles.

They turned to Tooth who seemed to be fangirling with her baby teeth. "Well, ah, as long he helps to ah...to protect the children, right?"

"Jack Frost!?" Bunnymund exclaims. "He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts…"

"He irresponsible, and careless" Elsa continues. "He doesn't understand the true value of love. He should clearly be the guardian of destruction."

"At least you said guardian" North commented.

Elsa and Bunnymund share a look. "Jack Frost is many things" Bunnymund begins.

"...but he is not a guardian." Elsa hisses.


	3. Jack's Arrival

**Elsa Lovegood**

"Not yet" North replied. "But you two can change that." Both Elsa and Bunnymund rolled their eyes. Why did the man in the moon chose Jack? What was he suppose to be their knight in shining armor? The brilliant hero to save them from Pitch? Elsa shook her head, knowing to her, Jack would never be the hero.

 ***Time Skip***

Elsa watched as Bunnymund hopped out of a nearby hole in an alley. Why was Jack even in an alley, Elsa wondered.

She continued watching as Bunnymund confronted Jack.

"Hello, mate." Jack squinted to try to figure out who said that. His eyes soon focused on the large bunny as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" Bunnymund laughed slightly, as his eyes narrowed.

Elsa chuckled slightly to herself. _If I were Jack, I would have already frozen Bunnymund. Or perhaps fled._

"Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?" Jack asked. Elsa noticed he was starting to seem slightly frightened. What a guardian he will be.

"Yes." Bunnymund replied. He casually popped out a boomerang and caressed the side of the figure.

Again, Elsa couldn't resist a small chuckle. She allowed herself to land to the ground beside Bunnymund.

"Finally, someone who can bring some love" Jack sighed in relief.

"Last time I checked" Elsa began. "You prefer to prank love, rather than let me sprend the gift to the world."

Jack spun his staff around in his hand. "Come on" he pleaded. "I think we both know two against one isn't exactly fair."

Elsa rolled her eyes impatiently. "We aren't here to fight you Jack." she smiled slightly. "You have been chosen, and we need to take you back to North."

"Chosen?" Jack chuckled. "Not funny guys…"

He started to fly away, when a yeti grabbed his foot from behind. Jack was shoved into a bag and thrown into a glowing portal.

Elsa and Bunnymund shared a look, before high fiving and going their separate ways.

 ***T** **ime Skip** *

 **Jack Frost**

Jack hit the floor with a thud as his head banged hard against the solid wood. He listened to the sounds around him.

"He's here" a voice with a Russian accent announced.

"Walla Walla, Washington. We've got a trampoline mishap at 1340 Ginger Lane."

What? Jack struggled his way out of the red sack of fabric, and onto a row of carpet.

Using his staff, he lifted himself up observing those surrounding him.

The guardians all stared at him. His eyes particularly spotted Elsa who sat in the corner completely unentertained. Her blue eyes stared helplessly at the ceiling. Jack could tell she was clearly lost in thought.

He tapped his staff on the floor a few times to attract her attention. Her head quickly spun his direction and she drifted to him delicately.

Elsa waved ever so slightly, pointing to North in indication that he was the one with answers.

"Ah yes" North began. "You know Bunny of course."

"Of course" Jack mimicked as he scooped out the place. It was very fancy, and not his particular style.

"Then there is the Tooth fairy, Tooth" North continued.

In a flash a half hummingbird, half human was standing in front of Jack. His mouth was shoved open in a matter of seconds. Jack's ears filled with a high pitched squeaking sound.

"They really are as white as freshly fallen snow" Toot cooed. The little creatures around her sighed in a fangirling way.

"Pull yourselves together ladies" Tooth scolded. "Do not disgrace the uniform!"

Jack chuckled slightly.

"And this is the Sandman, Sandy" North introduced. "Along with Cupid, who goes by Elsa. I believe you guys have had your own run in."

Elsa rolled her eyes, while Jack moved closer to her.

"You're lucky we have to wipe your slate clean."

Jack stared at them all in confusion. Wipe his slate clean? He shook his head slightly, a breathy laugh escaping. "I must have done something really bad to get you five gathered here." Jack pondered what it could be. "Did I make the naughty list?"

"On naughty list?" North laughed. "You are number one on naughty list. List was invented for you."

"What an honor." Jack smiled. "So why am I here?"

Figures flashed above Sandy's head. They seemed to appear and disappear at the speed of light.

"Um...not really helping" Jack admitted. "But thanks little guy."

He focused his attention on the platinum blond haired girl. "Why is my slate being wiped clear?"

"Good question mate?" Bunny said from behind North.

"You're a guardian," Elsa mumbled.

"A what!"

"You have been chosen to be a guardian."

Music flooded Jack ears as the elf's surrounded him while playing mini instruments. Banners fell from the ceiling.

Jack's heart began pounding as he searched for an escape. He was still frantic when shivers were sent down his spine from a delicate touch.

"It's not as bad as it seems" Elsa whispered, before urging him to follow the elves.

Not as bad as it seems? Many thoughts clouded Jack's mind as he tried to process it all. He shook his head trying to force out the recent headache. That stupid music sure wasn't helping. Finally, Jack had had enough.

"No music" he yelled as ice shoots out of his hands. Elf's scattered to the floor, some half frozen.

He saw the look of disbelief and fear taking over the faces of the guardians. They just don't understand, Jack thought. In fact, they will never understand.


	4. Guardian?

**Elsa's POV**

"Look, this is all very flattering," Jack began. "but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"I agree" I mumbled. Everyone turned to me, North, Sandy, and Tooth glaring. "Fine. Jack I tlhink you are misunderstanding our work. Trust me when I say if it was like that, I wouldn't do it."

Tooth walked towards the giant globe, pointing towards it.

"Each of those lights is a child."

Jack looked up at the Globe, taking in the enormity of it, and scoped out its details.

North decided to help explain. "A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them… Pitch Black is back Jack."

"The boogeyman?" Jack asked. "That is all the more reason to pick someone more, you know, qualified."

"Pick?" North laughed. "You think we pick? No, man in the moon chose you, like he chose all of us."

North gestured to his fellow guardians.

"The man in the moon chose me?" Jack stared thoughtfully at the moon, his eyes wide. I recognized the emotion he was feeling immediately; he looked hurt. "After three hundred years this is your answer!"

"Tell me about it" I rolled my eyes. "Manny has a funny way of helping people out."

North shot me a quick glare. "This is destiny Jack. You see, you can not say no."

"Actually, I can" Jack pointed out. "I don't want to spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me… No offense."

"No offense!" Bunny exclaimed. "How is that not offensive?"

Jack turned to leave, not bothering to listen to the cries of my fellow guardians. I couldn't help but notice our similar reactions to being chosen.

"You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?"

This caused Jack to turn towards Bunny, giving him a half smirk as he rotated the position of the staff in his hand.

"Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day?" He asked. "I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do."

I felt my lips crack into a smile, as I restricted a laugh from coming through. Jack Frost may be obnoxious, but he has a good sense of humor. It wouldn't be half bad if he hung around.

"But none of 'em believe in you." Bunnymund leaned close to Jack's face. You could feel the heat radiating off Bunny. "Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

My own blood was beginning to boil. Jack looked absolutely stunned.

"You still don't get it!" I yelled. Everyone turned to face me. "No, Jack isn't believed in. And why you ask...because he was created that way. He didn't chose to be someone nobody believes in. Still, I admit it's better than being a little rabbit hopping around giving kids toothaches."

I leaned in close to the furious bunny, to whisper into his ear. "Which, by the way, your _girlfriend_ has to deal with."

His face grew a little red, calming down my previous aggression. I gave a slight chuckle at his surprise. "I'm Cupid. You should have known I would find out."

The other guardians watched in confusion. Still I wasn't done with my speech. "Does anyone realize Jack has a whole season dedicated to him, and what does Bunny have? Bunny has one day; one day kids actually give a crap about the easter bunny. I'm glad you spread hope or whatever, but next time chose your words carefully. We both know sides aren't exactly set in stone."

I saw a bit of fear reach Bunnymund's eyes as he realized what I was referencing. I flew away quickly, leaving the group with their doubts about whether I would return.

 **Jack's POV**

"What does she mean by that?" I asked North as Elsa flew away. North was showing me around.

"She...well Pitch thought with Elsa's powers, she would be a good addition to his team."

"Addition?" I asked. "She blows kisses at people, that doesn't exactly seem like a power that matches that of the nightmare king."

"You don't know?" North asked.

I raised my brow slightly in response.

"Elsa has ice powers too."

And she never told me. Why wouldn't she tell me we shared something so huge; the gift of Winter?

"What do ya think?" North asked, gesturing around him."

"I think we should slow down." I chuckled slightly. "I have been trying to bust into here for years, I want a good look."

"What do you mean 'bust in'?"

"Don't worry" I told him. "I never could make it past the yetis."

"Oh yes, remind me to thank them for that." North smiled, and I returned the simple action. Maybe not all the guardians are as bad as Bunny. Done actual interaction was rather nice.

"Look, it's nothing personal, North" I explained in all honesty. "What you all do, it's just, it's not my thing."

"Man in the moon says it's your thing." What does Manny know, I thought.

We walked in silence until we reached North's office. I spotted a portrait of him and the other guardians. I couldn't help but notice Elsa was missing.

"Where's Elsa?" I asked, my finger pointing at the portrait.

"Ah, yes. You are quite observant my friend. You see that was before Elsa was a guardian."

"But she's been one for awhile?" I asked. "Shouldn't you like, add her in?"

"Elsa didn't want to be in it" North explained, with a sigh. "The only guardian she seems to like is Sandy. Poor girl, she really wants to be believed in. She pours her heart out into her work."

And then I go in make it more difficult for her.

"So...was there something you wanted to show me?" I asked awkwardly.

North rolled up his sleeves, revealing tattoos on both of his arms. On one side it said 'nice', while the other read 'naughty'. He popped his knuckles walking towards me as I backed up.

"What is your center?" He asked.

"My center?" I questioned. What is a center?

"What can you spread to the children?

Nothing, I thought immediately. What could I offer?

"When you see me" North continued. "You see a large intimidating man. Yes? But if you get to know me…"

He handed me a Russian nesting doll. "You're downright jolly?" I guessed looking at the second layer of a typical happy Santa Claus.

"Ah, but not just that." North began removing layers one by one. "I am also mysterious. And fearless. And caring. And at my center…"

I looked at the last doll. "There's a tiny wooden baby?"

"Yes, but what do you notice?"

I stared at the doll, examining it. "You have big eyes" I told him finally.

"Yes! Big eyes. Very big. Because they are full! Of wonder! That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!"

I thought hard about whether I had something I could relate this to. I must not have a center.

"The wonder is what I give the children. It is what makes me a guardian."

I stare at the wooden baby in my hand. Slowly, North closes my hand.

I see the truth he has. No, he isn't how I assumed he was. He is more caring than I gave him credit for.

Suddenly, Bunny bursted in. "Trouble with Elsa! She is really hurt!"

"Elsa?" I asked. I didn't wait for answer. Instead, I rushed out with North and Bunny.


	5. Snowball Fight

*Author's Note* So, I have kind of been all over the place I realized. I have decided to continue the story in past tense and in first person, like the last chapter demonstrates. Also, reviews are appreciated. Thank you!

 **E** **lsa's POV**

I massaged my aching head as I sat down in my ice palace.

"Have they finally kicked you out?" A voice asked.

"Pitch!" I spat. I did not need this right now.

"My offer still stands. You know we go well together."

Pitch stepped out of the shadows, offering me his hand.

"We do work well together" I admitted. "But even then I wasn't believed in."

"The dark age can be different this time. We can make them believe of the vicious ice queen. Cupid will be a figure of the past."

"Manny told me I am Cupid, not this ice queen you invented."

"Invented?" Pitch chuckled. "No no, I didn't invent anything. You have ice powers, why not use them."

"I don't want to be feared."

"I don't either!" Pitch yelled. "It is the only way we will ever be believed in. We can work together, we can get what we want. All good things come at a cost. Accept it Elsa, because humans will never accept us. We were meant to be this way. Why argue with the truth?"

"Maybe you are willing to pay the price, but I am not" I told him. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to help you again."

"What if I told your fellow guardians that their little love angel, wasn't always such an angel?"

"You wouldn't." Still I decided to raise my hands in defense.

"We both know I would."

A blast of ice shot out of hands. I felt the loss of control taking me over. Ice was shooting out of my hands in violent waves. Just before one could stab Pitch I regained control.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

"Sorry" Pitch repeated. "The guardians clearly have made you a hopeless case. Not only did you attack your former partner, but you then apologized for doing so. That Jack Frost though, he seems promising."

"Leave him alone!" I shouted.

Pitch merely rolled his eyes, shooting a storm of black dust around me.

 _"Help" Anna yelled, as an avalanche poured down on us._

 _Quickly, I pushed her inside a cave, letting the avalanche take me captive. My eyes closed as I let my last breath escape._

 _"Hello Elsa" A voice sounded._

 _A hand reached down, pulling me out of the snow._

 _I stared at a man with sickly grey skin, ruffled dark hair, and eyes that gleamed with a light yellow glow. He wore a black cloak that fell all the way down to his feet. Two giant black sand horses stood by his side. Still, I found his appearance comforting, rather than alarming._

 _"I'm Pitch" he introduced._

 _"Elsa" I said, shaking his hand. "What happened?"_

 _"You saved your sister."_

 _Anna, was she okay? I glanced over at the strawberry-blond girl searching the snow frantically._

 _"Elsa?" She cried._

 _"I'm here" I told her. I went to comfort her, but my hand passed through her._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"You my queen" Pitch began. "Have been reincarnated as an immortal. No one can see you, unless they too are immortal."_

 _"Why?" I asked._

 _"Because an evil man taunts us from the moon" Pitch explained. "He brought us back to be alone. Join me, in my fight to stop him."_

"Stop!" I yelled as I snapped out of Pitch's trance.

"You need to remember" Pitch explained.

"I remember perfectly" I argued. "You abused my vulnerable and confused state. You took advantage of me, so you could be believed in."

"We belong together" he insisted.

"No, we do not!" I shot up into the air to fly away, when the black dust surrounded me again. My body began working against me; I fought for control.

Weakly, I flew to North's tower.

"Help" I muttered, as Bunny approached me.

The world began spinning uncontrollably, as darkness took its place.

"What'd you do!" Someone shouted. Jack?

"I didn't do anything!" Another voice argued. I felt fairly certain it was Bunnymund again. How long had I been lying down?

"You two are being ridiculous." The Russian accent told me this was North.

"Yeah, we need to focus on Elsa" Tooth told everyone.

Everyone began talking, causing an aching to take over me. I couldn't process all the noise. My eyes remained shut, as no energy was found to open them.

"Stop." I wasn't sure whether an actual noise had been produced out of my weak body.

"Stop" I tried again. They weren't helping.

"Shhhh" North said. "Sandy is trying to tell us something." Thank you Sandy!

I felt everyone's eyes focus in me.

"Is she awake?" Jack asked.

I felt someone grab my hand, and my snapped open. A cold sensation swept through my body. Cold? I has almost forgotten the feeling.

"Oh, sorry." Jack awkwardly rubbed the nape of his neck. "I didn't mean to startle you."

I nodded, accepting an offer from Sandy for help standing up.

"What'd I miss?" I asked.

"The real question, is what we missed mate." Bunny narrowed his eyes at me. Had Pitch told them while I was unconscious?

"I just had a...run in with Pitch" I admitted, in an attempt to keep things calm. "We disagreed about how to go about getting attention. I personally respect the job Manny gave me." If only Pitch could do the same. The Nightmare King wasn't meant for creating nightmares. Pitch was suppose to help kids overcome their fears. He was suppose to be the guardian of bravery, he just didn't want the responsibility I guess. In the end, Pitch found that creating fear served as a better fit career option for him. He could have prevented nightmares, fought fear, but instead he became one of the main sources for it.

Him and Sandy had even been partners. Deep down I believe Manny knew Pitch would turn. That for some reason he couldn't stop himself from giving Pitch a chance. It reminds me of when I match a player with his true love. I know in the end he will choose the popularity. Still I try, and I hope that maybe he will finally be able to move past everything.

"Do the same?" Jack asked, leaning on his staff. "What job did Manny give him?"

"Never mind" I dismissed. "The point is we all need to be on guard at the times. I don't suggest working alone."

"Ah, yes, we should probably stick together" North agreed.

"Mate, Easter is three days away. I need to make eggs."

"Take Tooth with you" I suggested. A sly smile snuck its way to my face.

"As long as you take Jack with you" Bunny retorted.

"What?" I nearly choked. "Jack and I...we aren't at all like you and Tooth."

"You are!" Bunny growled.

By now everyone's attention was on us. It took me while to remember their presence. I felt my face grow hot at their confused stares.

"Never mind" I told.them. "I am going to go spread love."

"I should probably assist." Jack smirked, beginning to fly up with me.

"You are the last person I would choose to help me! You may be a guardian, but we will never be friends Jack. I don't need an annoying fly buzzing in my ear and breaking my concentration. I have a job to do." I glanced over at Sandy, even though I had realized he would be occupied with creating good dreams now that it was getting late.

Oh well, I guess I will just be a hypocrite and go alone.

I decided to go back to check on Mariah. To my surprise, despite the fact it was only 8:30, she was fast asleep.

Bang! I turned my head to the direction of the noise. A sheepish Jack Frost stood, having knocked over a book from Mariah's shelf.

"Jack!" I whispered in a harsh tone. "I told you I wanted to go alone!"

"Come on Snowflake" Jack reasoned. I almost missed his next sentence, the nickname throwing me off. "We wouldn't want Pitch knocking you out again."

"I didn't think you'd mind" I admitted. "And the name is Elsa."

"Snowflake...Elsa, what's the difference?"

"While both Snowflake and Elsa contain an s, a, e, and l, Elsa does not contain the letters…" I paused to think for a second. "N, o, w, f, or k. So that is the 'difference'."

"Ok then" Jack chuckled. "I stand corrected Snowflake. Just do me a favor and stick with Sandy or something. I can't be the only one left with winter powers, can I? Then again, I have never been fond of competition." With that, Jack gave a small wink before beginning to fly away.

"Make sense" I admitted with a smirk. "My powers are more impressive."

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, a small smile appearing on his face. "Did someone just challenge the almighty Spirit of Winter?"

I laughed at his cockiness. "No, actually I was trying to challenge you."

"Oh, it's o-" a snowball cut Jack off as it made contact with his left thigh.

A sly smile twitched onto my mouth. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that" I laughed.

He reciprocated the action by creating a small snowball in his hand. "I've never lost" he warned.

"But you've also never fought me" I reminded him. A felt a rush of happiness. I hadn't had a snowball fight with a person who could see me since… I suddenly frowned. I hadn't had a snowball fight with a person who could see me since before I died. Anna and I had had them all the time. Kristoff, and the villagers would sometimes even join.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing" I lied, with the shake of my head. "I just spaced out."

A snowball flew through the air at me, which I brilliantly dodged. "You're going to have to better than that Frost."

"Trust me when I say I can."

"You talk a big game sir" I pointed out.

"As do you Malady." Jack gave me a smirk. "I just can deliver through with what I say."

I held a snowball in my hand, standing in a threating stance. "Watch your tongue Frost" I warned. "I don't like what you are applying."

"The truth hurts doesn't it?"

"You should know" I told him. "Just mentally prepare yourself to lose to a girl."

"If I was going to lose, which I'm not, I would hope it would be to someone as brilliant as yourself."

"Funny, because losing to an immature jerk like yourself would be absolutely humiliating for me."

"Flattery will get you nowhere" Jack teased sarcastically.

"Which is probably why I didn't use it" I replied.

"Let's just settle this on the battlefield."

I narrowed my eyes at him jokingly, scoping out Mariah's bedroom. I figured I could use her green and black spider web chair as a fort or…

I rose my hands to the sky, summoning my powers. An ice wall came down in front of me.

Jack gave me an impressed grin. "You sure do know your stuff Snowflake."

"I'm aware" I told him, throwing a snowball square into his chest.

Jack leapt into the air, tossing down dozens of snowballs.

I sheltered myself with a quickly created sheet of ice, and attempted to throw some snowballs up at the flying figure.

"Had enough Snowflake?" Jack asked, after a while had passed.

"Not a chance" I yelled back. I threw a snowball which hit him square in his handsome face.

I stepped back horrified, as I processed my own thoughts. Handsome face? He was handsome I guess. I stared over at Jack as he gave me a confused look.

"Want to call it a tie?" He asked finally.

"To resume later" I told him. We shook hands quickly, before I disintegrated the ice that rested in Mariah's room.

"I'll see you later Jack" I told him. I started to fly away when a hand grabbed my wrist delicately.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"Ice palace."

"Do you think...you know, that that's a good idea?" He asked. "Wasn't that where Pitch attacked you?"

"I'll be fine" I told him.

Jack rubbed the nape of his neck, letting a bit of worry reach his eyes. "Would you mind if I came with?"

"Not at all" my mouth said, words just tumbling out. The sudden change in my opinion for him threw me off. I had to remember how many relationships he tried to ruin.

"Great" Jack replied.

We flew to my castle in silence. He is still the same person I reminded myself once again.


	6. An Army of Fear

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't help studying Elsa that night. Immortals don't have to sleep, but she claimed she enjoyed it.

Her platinum blonde hair rested on a fluffy pillow she had created out of ice. She had a thin blanket over her curved body, but it was still easy enough to see her dress. It was a light blue color that had a bit of red near the top. The dress fully complemented her figure with the small slit on the lower half and the way it hugged her curves. She was gorgeous, I'll admit. Not my type, but nevertheless, gorgeous.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Ann- oh, right."

"Anna?"

"She was my little sister." I saw the way Elsa's eyes lit up at the statement. I felt my heart warm at the sight.

"You must tell me the story there." I leaned on my staff, as an amused smile appeared on her face.

"Sorry Frost, but some things are private."

"Awe, come on" I urged. "Clearly you and this Anna were really close. Tell me about her."

"She was bubbly. Really really bubbly." Elsa stared up at the ceiling, the memory seeming to wash over her. "She was just one of those people no one could hate. So cheerful, and funny. She was always the opposite of me, still we had fun together. Until I- never mind."

"No, go on. You don't always have to be so mysterious."

"A little bit of mystery can make for a fun plot line. Nobody likes everything to be revealed at once."

"Well then I must be 'nobody', because I happen to enjoy that" I commented.

Elsa gave me a small roll of they eyes, and a smile she tried to hide. She didn't seem to express her emotions often. Fine by me honestly, there was no need to get all touchy feely.

"You really don't have to stay here." It was then that I noticed the fear in those perfect eyes. Her body was held at the perfect stance, poise and grace, all but her eyes.

"Are you afraid I want to leave?" I teased.

She stepped back, panicked. I followed her eyes as she searched the room.

"I was only joking."

She acted as if she hasn't heard me, her head shaking frantically. Her braid flung back in forth. The panic she had was starting to freak me out.

I placed my hand on her small shoulder. "Elsa? Are you okay?"

Her eyes refocused on me. "Yeah… I just - I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You can tell me."

"I" she stopped short again, her hands frantically pushing back her hair. "I need to go spread some love; clear my mind."

I didn't have a chance to respond, her slim figure was already speeding out of sight.

I hesitantly sat on a nearby sofa. I considered following her, again I might add, but decided against it. Well, that was strange.

 **Elsa's POV**

 _"We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we going to do?" Anna tears could be heard, her voice hoarse. "Do you want to build a snowman?"_

 _I considered breaking down crying, but I didn't. Instead, I placed my gloved hand on the doorknob, and pulled it open._

 _Anna, who had apparently been leaning against the door, fell into my snow covered room._

 _"You opened it." The tears stopped flowing from her eyes, as they examined my room. "It's summer...how did you manage to…?"_

 _I removed the small white silk gloves and threw them to the floor. Delicately, I created a small snowflake in my hand._

 _Everything just clicked for Anna; her memories were restored._

 _We went out in the ballroom to play once again. I needed to ask her to build a snowman._

"Anna?" I felt my eyes opening. "Ann" I stopped short realizing I was in my ice palace with Jack. "Oh, right."

Jack gave me a questioning look. "Anna?"

My lips curved into a smile. "She was my little sister." I wish our story could have gone more like my dreams. No Hans had to come into play. At least Anna found her true love throughout the whole thing.

Jack tilted his staff, his weight resting on it. He gave me a charming smile. "You must tell me the story there."

I countered it will a small grin. "Sorry Frost, but some things are private."

"Awe, come on. Clearly you and this Anna were really close." _We really were._ "Tell me about her."

"She was bubbly. Really really bubbly." I felt my lips widened into a grin. I could picture her smiling face and stubborn attitude. "She was just one of those people no one could hate. So cheerful and funny. She was always the opposite of me, still we had fun together. Until I-" grew fearful and hurt her, I mentally finished. "Never mind."

"No, go on" Jack urged. "You don't always have to be so mysterious."

I pulled back a piece of loose hair from my braid. "A little bit of mystery can make for a fun plot line. Nobody likes everything to be revealed at once." I chortled at his expression.

"Well then I must be 'nobody'" he admitted, "because I happen to enjoy that."

I kept my lips from curving into a smile. Why did Jack have to be so funny? I had never bothered to pay attention to how funny he had been even when he was ruining my hard work. It didn't make it better, yet I found the humor to fill some kind of void no matter how cheesy and lame it may had come off as to others. Jack really wasn't half bad.

A sudden breeze snapped me to reality. Jack was gently tracing the sides of his staff while paying some attention to me. I realized it was probably my turn to speak.

"You really don't have to stay here." I meant it. I hadn't expected him to volunteer to come, and it caught me off guard. Perhaps it had been nothing more than an empty gesture. Or maybe he had assumed I couldn't take care of myself.

"You can't" a voice snarled.

I felt a heat surrounding me. Pitch? Was he here. Jack didn't look panicked at all. Could he feel the new heat?

"Are you afraid I want to leave?" Jack teased. Had I not been so panicked, the comment might have caused more of a response from me.

Instead, I let my eyes frantically scan the interior of the palace. No signs of Pitch.

"Are you that dumb witted? You really think I am here? I am in your head; I own fear, remember?"

My feet pulled me back, my eyes still scanning the room. In the corner of my eye I noticed Jack speaking. Still, I continued searching for Pitch.

A shiver coursed through my body at a sudden cold touch. I felt my eyes focusing on Jack, as he gave me a look of absolute fear. I hate that look!

"Elsa? Are you okay?"

Pitch really was in my head; Jack couldn't hear him.

"Yeah" I fibbed. "I just- I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You can tell me."

Tell you how I am the crazy women hearing Pitch in my head, and becoming overheated in an ice palace of all places? I just needed to step out of this situation. Then, I would regain my sanity. I pushed my hair back in strokes, trying to make a sentence.

I felt a weird kind of aching. Like my head had no idea how to process thoughts. I shook it a few times.

"I- I need to go spread some love; clear my mind."

I darted up into the air, and out into the breeze. I felt my brain clearing, thoughts returning, an overall a sense of control returning. That was weird.

I went ahead and flew to the town of Burgess. The little girl there, Pippa, had a crush on her neighborhood friend Jamie. It was honestly pretty cute to watch the two play together.

"No, you don't 'get it'!" Pippa yelled, beginning to stomp away.

"Come on. I don't see why it matters that I am playing with Cupcake tomorrow. She just started being nice. I like having friends, so I just thought."

 _Oh, no_ , I thought, _jealousy_. It can very be the very thing that makes or breaks a relationship.

"You're such a kid!" Pippi rolled her eyes, beginning to mock him, " _I like having friends._ "

"I don't sound like that! And you are only a month older!"

Pippi completely ignored Jamie's protest. "I thought we were best friends, but whatever Jamie. I'll see you around."

I quickly blew a kiss at Jamie, that kid has been naive for too long.

"Wait!" he called. "We are still best friends right?"

The girl smiled slightly. "Yeah."

I decided that this would work for now. Apparently, Jamie was going to stay in the dark for awhile. I knew eventually he would come around.

 **Third Person**

As darkness hit the streets of Burgess, Pitch decided it was his turn to have some fun. He swept into a little girl's room, Cupcake's room. The room was painted pink, with many pink objects.

Pitch felt himself frown at the disgusting decorations. "Ah, yes." He smiles at the girl's sand dream. "I thought I heard the clippity-clop of a unicorn. What an adorable dream!"

Pitch looks sincerely down at the dream, imitating the clippity- clop by tapping his fingers on the pink bedside table.

" And look. At. Her. Precious child. So sweet, so full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing…" He paused to think, his gray lips turning into a sickly sweet smile. "A touch of fear perhaps."

His bony finger caressed the side of the golden unicorn. It turned to black dust, disintegrating.

Cupcake visibly flinched in her sleep, a small whimper escaping her lips.

"Hahaha, that never gets old!" He swirled his sand around it the air, and created a dark horse with the flip of his wrist. The house was a black color, made of sand, and had dark piercing eyes.

"Yes." He petted the horse. "What a pretty little nightmare! Now, I just need to call the others to form my army of fear."


End file.
